


All Just A Dream

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Hope's Peak Academy, Idols, Loneliness, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: In the moments before it all went to heck, there was once a girl who believed she could be a Pop Star.





	All Just A Dream

“Hope’s Peak Academy”.

 

Maizono Sayaka took a breath of the fresh air as it whisked past her face.

 

 

“Here I come”.

 

-

 

When I was little, my mother passed away.

 

That left my dad to raise me all alone…

 

 

But he was off working most of the time.

 

I used to be really lonely, because of it.

 

 

I mean, I didn’t mind…he was doing it to support us, right?

 

 

…Anyhow, I happened to have the TV on one time.

 

And there was this Idol performing song after song.

 

 

Her smile-

 

I saw it, and it made me feel less alone.

 

 

She reminded me of royalty, she was so beautiful…

 

 

Everything changed that day.

 

 

I decided then and there that I wanted to be just like her when I grew up.

 

I wanted to encourage others the same way she had encouraged me, whether she knew that or not.

 

 

 

That was my dream.

 

-

 

Standing outside the doors of Hope’s Peak Academy, the Ultimate Pop Sensation put on a blinding smile.

 

“Alright. Here we go!”

 

She pushed them open, and stepped over the threshold.

 

 

“This is going to be one of the best years of my life”.

 

-

 

 

Her heart skipped a beat-

 

 

And all went black.


End file.
